Big brother, little sister
by BriannaCottrell
Summary: Hi this is my first fic so...yea! Ok well there is this girl named Arimi and one day her best friend Kagome showed her where she was really from which is...?and her brother is...!
1. The big surprise!

Hi this is my first so go easy on me…. Ok every night I daydream about this one certain thing and every night I go where I left off…. and well I have decided to write it all! Now this is going to be VERY long so…. Yeah

Arimi woke up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Arimi: Mom? Mom where are you?

Mom: In the living room Arimi.

Arimi comes in the living room with a bowl of cereal. When Arimi walk in the living room her friend Kagome was sitting on the couch talking to Arimi's mother.

Arimi: Hi Kagome. What are you doing here?

Mom: Kagome is going to let you meet someone and show you something.

Arimi: Really? What is it?

Kagome: Arimi you know how you where adopted and have those dog-ears on top of your head? And your silver hair and your silver tail and how you can smell and see well and run fast and jump really high and all that stuff?

Arimi: Yeah?

Kagome: Well how who like to know one of your relatives witch is one of my best friends?

Arimi: REALLY? That would be awesome!

Kagome: Ok get dressed and I will let you met him sense I think you are old enough now. (A.N. She is 11)

Arimi set down her bowl of cereal and ran to her room and got dressed. When Arimi got back her and Kagome went to Kagome's family shrine.

Arimi: Kagome why did you take me to your family shrine?

Kagome: Cause there is a surprise on the other side of this well that will change your world.

Arimi: What are you talking about? On the other side of the well it will change my world?

Kagome: Yes

Arimi: How?

Kagome: You will find out when we get there. Now lets go.

So they jumped in the well and….

Oh I'm so sorry but this is the end of the first chapter! Don't worry I like the type so the next chapter should be done in a couple days. Remember ( R & R )


	2. They finally meet

Hey I'm back and here is my next fic…. I hope you guys like it…. so here it goes! They finally meet

Chapter 2

They finally meet!

And…. when Arimi jumped in the well it turned all blue and weird! But when she opened her eyes after she closed them, (when it was weird in the well) she was still in the well…. but she was not in the well in the real world. No she was in the Feudal Era!

Arimi: Hum? Kagome where are we?

Inuyasha: Kagome are you back?

Arimi look up to see who was talking.

Arimi: What the hell? Who the hell are you?

Kagome: Arimi this is Inuyasha.

Arimi: Inuyasha?

Kagome: Yes. This is whom I wanted you too meet.

Inuyasha: Kagome who is this and why does she have a piece of my sent?

Kagome: Inuyasha you know how you told me along time ago that you had a little sister?

Inuyasha: Yea what does she have to do with that?

Kagome: Well here is you little long lost sister.

Arimi: WHAT! I have a BROTHER THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?

Kagome: Arimi don't yell. It's not very nice.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and Arimi out of the well. After he helped them out of the well me studied Arimi. Like her ears, and her hair, and her TAIL!

Inuyasha: Kagome if she is my sister then why does she have a tail?

Kagome: Cause Inuyasha she is not half demon she is full demon.

End of chapter 2

Omg this is a weird story! Well I guess it is weird cause…. I wrote it  Well please Review….


	3. Oh My God I can't believe it!

Hey I'm back and it is time to write the 3rd chapter! Well I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I'm kinda sad about that so…. PLEASE review my friend has got like 20 in only like 4 days! And I want some  so yea…. well on wid the story!

Chapter 3

Oh My God I can't believe it!

Precisely on Big brother, little sister:

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and Arimi out of the well. After he helped them out of the well me studied Arimi. Like her ears, and her hair, and her TAIL!

Inuyasha: Kagome if she is my sister then why does she have a tail?

Kagome: Cause Inuyasha she is not half demon she is full demon.

(Ok now on wid the story )

Inuyasha was totally shocked after he like found out that he had a sister and that she was FULL demon and not half demon like Sesshomaru which is odd cause if she is full demon then…. she is only a half sister to him!

Inuyasha: Kagome? If she is my sister then she is really my half cause she is a FULL demon and not a half demon…. so that makes her Sesshomaru's REAL sister and not mine.

Kagome: Nope that is not true Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: How!

Kagome: you see Inuyasha you said that your mother was full demon….But she could switch into and half human or a demon?

Inuyasha: Yea? And your point is?

Kagome: Well…. then she had you when she was a demon and she had her when she was a full demon…. Like she could of wanted a full demon chilled and a half demon chilled and she probably wanted a human chilled but she probably died before that….

Inuyasha: Oh well…. Hum? Where did Arimi go?

Kagome: What? Arimi where did you go!

Arimi: up here! In this beautiful tree! It is just lovely!

Inuyasha: Arimi that is the sacred tree. That is where me and Kagome met….

Kagome: You know Inuyasha I still remember that day Kagome smiles

Inuyasha: Me too….

Arimi: Ok I'm tired of you guys talking! Can you guy like you know SHOW me around this place!

End of Chapter 3

Ok so this is the end of chapter 3 AND I will write chapter 4 if you guys give me REAVIEWS…. But…. if you don't then NO chapter 4…. So yea rearview PLEASE!


	4. Anthors Note

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I only have 2 REVIEWS so I'm not going to write any more till I get some REVIEWS! Well I not bored of writing this story cause I already have like chapter 4-5-6-7 done but now I'm working on my other story so if you would be so kind people GIVE ME SOME REVEIWS! Well buh bye!


End file.
